Talk:Season 9/@comment-27081433-20151015201327
I'll probably draw some flack for this but I am tired of the drama and soap opera feel if this whole season. It sucks. The showrunner said he wants to take the show in a new direction. Have them leave their nerd ways behind and become 'normal' adults who all get married and have families etc. Uh...NO. Last season had a terrible opener and this season just as bad. The show just isn't funny as it once was and the laughter is getting to be more and more canned. STOP with the soap opera BS. Leonard and Penny FIGHTING. Howard and Bernie FIGHTING. Sheldon and Amy FIGHTING. Raj and his idiot girlfriend. Weird relationship. Time for Penny and Leonard to call it quits.The writers have ruined their relationship with some of the worst writing I have seen in a comedy...or what used to be a comedy. Oh and have Leonard throw that GO**AMNED jacket away. Geez he never ever takes it off. NO ONE does that. He wears it in the office, he wears it on dinner at Penny's, he wears it when he comes home and leaves it on. The damned thing is always on him. Leonard needs to go back to the comic book girl or Priya who knows how to handle him. Penny needs to go audition and get the job with Kevin Smith and start a rise to stardom. Bernadette either needs to go or stop trying to change Howard. The bit last season with her getting rid of his TARDIS was the last straw. She is a first class bitch. The one funny bit about her was Penny and her boss both admitting they are frightened of her. Personally I think she should get a spin off as a female Dexter for hire, comedy style. Sheldon and Amy? Sorry never worked never will. Plus COME ON, Amy has been hanging around Penny and Bernie for years and still looks like a frumpy old lady. Writers GROW HER UP. Have Amy finally hookup with someone like Zach (good looking hunk) who just rings her bell for a whole weekend. Then the next tune we see her she has a smile on her face that won't go away. Raj just needs to come out of the closet. Admit his failures with women are his refusal to admit he is gay. Emily is a very very boring character. Sheldon needs to become a better person. BUT he is the sort who will always be single. They are out there and there are a lot of men and women who will always be single. Personally I think he should invent FTL and the government let him take off in the first FTL spaceship go to Star Trekkin' around the universe. (It's TV you can do whatever the hell you want) Well anyway, I keep watching out of habit now and by pass the 12 and a half minutes of commercials to see 17 minutes of a show that seems have lost its way.